Warmth (How Jack Got His Hoodie)
by Beeisnotmyname
Summary: Jack wandered the globe for three hundred years before he became a Guardian. He saw many things during that time but his favorite thing had always been examining people and trying to keep up with them. (The story revolves around how Jack went from his colonial clothing to his modern clothing)


Jack had been alive for a long time. He didn't like to think about it. At first it was unbearable to be able to see everyone but not be able to interact with them. There were many nights Jack yelled at the silent moon. He'd glare at it whenever he got the chance. _Other gestures were made as well but Jack didn't like to talk about that_.

Time passed and Jack learned to find the positive in his life and in those around him even if they couldn't see him. He thought less about being alone and more about the fun he could have because he was invisible.

One interesting thing about being invisible was that he got to see how the world unfolded. It wasn't pretty but Jack could find the beauty in anything if he set his mind to it. He was strangely fascinated with clothing. He had worn the same thing for over a century before finding out that he could wear the clothes humans made.

One day Jack was making his way through England. He loved freezing their streets and forming icicles on the street lamps; though he did feel bad for the guy who had to re-light them. He caught sight of a drunken man. He was cursing him for making it snow. _Technically, Old Man Winter but that was just another name for him._ Jack grinned and made his way over to the man. He was stumbling barely hanging unto the wall so Jack did what anyone else would do. He made a particular strong gust and blew the man's hat off. The man's cursing sent Jack into a fit of giggles. The wind brought him back the hat and Jack instinctively grabbed it. His eyes widened; he had never thought to touch inanimate objects exempting buildings. He could hold the hat and put it on. It sent happy shivers down his back. It felt like he had made some amazing discovery and in a way he had.

From that moment Jack would take things like scarves or hats from people. He didn't need them because he didn't feel cold but it brought him comfort to be able to wear these things. His own clothing began to fray and tear. He didn't like the feeling so he picked up a shirt from a clothing line in Russia and pants in Italy and that lasted him for many years. He figured out he could freeze the edges or the places where holes formed in order to prevent them from falling apart too quickly.

He spent many years like this. He was fond of a blue scarf he had taken from a young boy pitching a fit in front of a candy store. He didn't dislike children; in a way he understood them the most. However, this boy made him angry; a feeling not often felt by the winter spirit. He cried and shouted at his mother, _he even had the nerve to smack her leg_, because he wanted candy. His mother explained that he had too many cavities and did not deserve it. Jack disliked the boy simply because here he was begging for something he didn't need and there were millions of other children who didn't have anything to eat. So he stole his scarf in a childish rage and then stole some loaves of bread for the children in the town who he knew to be suffering. It wasn't stealing, he justified, he was just helping and punishing those who needed it. _He wondered if he was on the Naughty list._

Then came the sad day Jack lost his favorite blue scarf. The wind blew particularly strong that day and his scarf wasn't secure. He looked for it for hours in the nearby town and forest and when he finally found it he didn't have the heart to take it back. A boy had found it and given it to his sister who was cold. The family looked like they didn't have much and something in his heart yearned for this. There was something in his heart that made him want to weep for this family he never had. The boy went to the forest to chop wood for his family. His sister offered the scarf but he simply tightened it around her frail little neck and made his way into the town to sell his wood. Jack found a bakery and stole bread. He opened the window and left it there for the little girl to find. There was warmth in his heart that night when the little family had a meal of the stolen bread and cheese.

Many years later, Jack's clothing needed to be replaced again. This modern wear didn't appeal to him. The colors were bright and hurt his eyes. He preferred simpler, dull colors. The clothing was fun to look at or more like to make fun of _humans really surprised him sometimes_. He had watched them go through so many changes in his long life that he had yet to grasp some of them like Radio or Television; though he often sat outside of windows to watch the news or silly music videos. _People were strange._

One night, he stumbled upon a scene that would have given Cupid a heart attack. _haha, heart attack_ Apparently the man had 'cheated' on his wife so she found it appropriate to throw his belongings out the window. She threw a T.V., which Jack thought was a shame, a radio and the records he kept hearing about. She then threw his clothes and Jack caught sight of a blue sweater. _He later learned that it was called a hoodie._ It was the exact shade the scarf had been and Jack could do nothing more but take it. He pulled off the shirt and put on the hoodie; it was loose but comfortable. He also picked up a belt and some brown fabric. He put on the belt to make sure his pants would stop slipping off and ripped off the frayed edges of his pants and wrapped the fabric around his calves. His frost wrapped around the hoodie and made it his. He marveled at the big pockets and its ability to keep his freezing body slightly warm.

This piece of clothing reminded him of a time long ago; of warm embraces and cold nights. He didn't understand why because he never received and embrace where he felt truly warm. _Warmth was foreign to him._He relished in the cold and loved making others cold too. Not in a malicious way but it felt like he was sharing with them who he was even if they couldn't see him or appreciate it. Jack smiled as he ran from rooftop to rooftop in Moscow. He froze all he could and he loved it._ It was fun and that was all he really had._


End file.
